The present invention relates to a process for manipulating data models for the transfer of these data models among a plurality of software engineering tools and the application of transformation rules to a model, wherein the data models are transformed by means of gateways which make it possible to convert the format of one tool into the format of another tool by passing through a unique neutral intermediate format.